Dear FanFiction Writers,
by MissRavenclaw11
Summary: Total Drama character's letters to you. I own none of Total Drama or their characters.
1. Ezekiel

Yo yo yo! Ezekiel in the house!

So I'm all for those crazy stories you people like to dream up, but Zeke's a solo man. He doesn't need no girl. So write whatever ya want, but remember that:

Zeke's the best,

No gal can ever please the Z-Master,

I DID NOT die in World Tour.

So stay fresh!

Sincerely,

Ezekiel


	2. Eva

Dear FanFiction Writers,

If you expect me to write about my feelings toward your fan fiction, you thought wrong.

I don't give a crap about those stories. They are completely inaccurate and highly insulting.

'Cause yes, I read them all. So if you write fanfiction about me, remember that I AM POWERFUL AND CAN RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS IF YOU DISPLEASE ME.

Sincerely,

Eva


	3. Noah

Dear FanFiction Writers,  
Let me just say, bravo to you for discovering fanfiction. The ideas you have are just WONDERFUL. *sarcasm* And when you make alternate endings, I have to say, I'm surprised.

But please do not make make any romance TD stories that involve me.(unless they involve Emma.) I speak on behalf of all my fellow contestants that when you make fake relationships, we are insulted. So don't be crazy.

Sincerely, Noah

P.S. I am not some psyco nerd. That would be Harold.


	4. Justin

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I thank you all for including descriptive info. about my beautiful face and body.

Although it may be slightly *ahem* kind of *Ahem* very *AHEM* extremely inaccurate, I appreciate your effort to make me feel good. I enjoy your fantasies in which I don't get injured in the facial area. But please stop these, because they make me sad. I AM HIDEOUS! DEAL WITH IT!

*cries*

Anyways, If I had one request,, it would be for you to write a story about my once-beautiful self healing, and I getting my modeling job back.

Always ugly,

Justin


	5. Katie

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Squee! I'm so happy that you want to write stories about me and Sadie! We are the best friends you could ever find, and if I'm without her in one of your books, I start to cry! (In real life of course.) I hope Sadie and me get to grow up being BFFLs! That would be SO fun!

So please write more of your adorable fanfiction, PLEASE, for me and Sadie?!

From your new best friend,

Katie


	6. Tyler

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I totally love all the attention you guys have been giving me and Lindsay! Like, 86 of you!

So, on the matter of the content of your stories, most of them are spot-on with my character, but others *shudders* are disturbing. Like me and Izzy? Terrifying. No. Lindsay is the only woman for me. Even if she did forget about me for like, 2 years…..

I wish there was a story where me and Linds were like at the Olympics and I was in the football or really any sport, and I won. Well anyways, thanks for the fanfiction.

Sincerely,

Tyler


	7. IzzyI-Scope

Dear FanFiction Writers,

HI FRIENDS! DO YOU WANNA SEE A MAGIC TRICK?! No? Alright.

Ha ha. Got a bit carried away there. So you've been writing things on the internet, and me likey.

Those ones with the little troll goblin that talk….. oh wait that was a dream I had last night.

Well I-Scope would like if you would write more Owen/Izzy stories. If not, KABOOM!

Sincerely,

Izzy/I-Scope


	8. Cody

Dear FanFiction Writers,

I know it seems crazy for a taken guy to say this, but I love all the fanfiction you write! Especially the Gwen/Cody ones. *has heart eyes* All the magical adventures that happen in them. Sierra not being into me, Gwen winning TDI, TDA, and TDWT, and Chris being ACTUALLY sane.

Well, you know I like a good laugh.

Sincerely,

Cody


	9. Beth

Dear FanFiction Writers,

So Lindsay told me that Tyler told her that Chris told all of us to write letters to all of you, and I love that idea! When I was growing up, My mom read me fanfiction and I grew up reading them.

So I want you to know that I NEVER actually agreed to Heather's rules. I always tried to convince Lindsay that Heather was evil. Lindsay was just too stupid to realize. But she is a good friend. Back to FanFiction, I would love if you lovely people would create an alternate universe where Heather got voted off FIRST. Please, for all the people she and her Spanish boyfriend Alejandro manipulated.

Sincerely,

Beth


	10. Sadie

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Squee! I love you all! You wrote some AMAZING stories! And they were about me and Katie! Squee! I bet Katie loved them too! She loves things like this! Cause I know her like PERFECTLY! Like O.M.G. we the bestest friends like ever! Squee! Again, I love your Katie/Sadie fanfictions! I bet Katie almost cried when we were apart in them! I cried too!

Sincerely Katie's BFFL,

Sadie


	11. Courtney

Dear FanFiction Writer,

Yes, I admit your web books are beyond interesting, no doubt, but you describe me as a no life, annoying person. Did Heather tell you to write those? If she did, she's going down. I'm gonna go call my lawyers to make this right! *calls lawyers* So please, if I star in your stories, please describe me as an independent woman who speaks her mind and stands her ground. Do it. I TOLD YOU TO DO IT. YOU LISTEN TO ME. I HAVE LAWYERS WHO CAN DESTROY YOU.

Sincerely,

Courtney


	12. Harold

Dear FanFiction Writers,

GOSH! Finally some people who take being a fan of something seriously! Like gosh! People don't know how hard it was on me when I went to Magic Steve's FanFiction camp and I was the only one there! But now, people are more civilized and write stories about the smartest guy on Total Drama, ME. Did you know that there are 141 stories in English on ? Gosh, that's a lot of people! Please write more LeShawna/Harold fanfictions.

Sincerely,

Harold


	13. Trent

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Ok, let me set the record straight that I started the Total Drama Brothers. Not Justin, not Harold, ME. And I do not have an undying love for Heather. IT WAS ONE TIME. So maybe I got a bit obsessed with the whole number 9 thing, and I would never cheat on Gwen. I want us to be together, and I would love your help. So if you could write some more Gwen/Trent, it would be very helpful.

Thanks,

Trent


	14. Bridgette

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for using your time to write about me and my Total Drama friends! You wrote some truly amazing ones, I must say! My personal favorites were the romance ones. They just brought me to tears when the two broke up or ended badly! I hope you write more comedy as well. Some of the best ones I showed to Geoff, and he posted them on his Facebook. Him and I are doing well, by the way. We party a lot at the beach. If you were at the one the other day, please don't make a fanfic about it. I don't really want people to know about my little "incident". Oh well. Happy Writing!

Sincerely,

Bridgette


	15. Lindsay

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Have you seen my boyfriend Tyson at all today? Or was is Tygor? I don't remember. Do you guys think I'm stupid? Because some stories I read about me and Tygor say that he dumped me from my stupidity. Or was it because I was pretty? I would love if you made a story about me going to the mall and buying tons of lip gloss! And if you could introduce me to this Tyler you like to pair me with.

Sincerely,

Lindsay


	16. Thank You Letter From Me

Dear Readers,

Thank you guys for all of the support you've given so far! I love writing these and will continue for sure!

As a little bonus, you can suggest a character to write a second letter! And if you are wondering, I will do one for every

character including Revenge of the Island, Pakitew Island, and maybe if you want I can do Ridonculus Race.

So again, thanks, and I will see you later!

Sincerely,

Me (Miss Ravenclaw)


	17. DJ

Dear FanFiction Writers,

Hey guys! DJ here! I'm telling you how I feel about your fanfiction. I have to say, I'm a big fan of your work. Mama raised me right, so she taught me that writing is a gentleman-like quality. So I've been writing some TD fanfiction myself. I like the future stories where I continue to work for Mama and keep in touch with my friends. If you writers could stay away from writing about me harming innocent animals, that'd be great.

Sincerely,

DJ


End file.
